real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of villainy in the United States
Unfortunately, there is a frequency of villainy in the United States. This could be bombings, massacres, betrayal, assassinations, political crimes, and school shootings in the country. This list is only for the most extremely serious crimes such as terrorism, assassinations, especially brutal homicides and mass murder. Powhatan attack of 1622 On March 22nd, 1622, Chief Opechancanough of the Powhatan tribe led an attack on the Jamestown settlement, slaughtering 347 people in revenge for the constant seizure of Native American lands. 1831 slave rebellion On August 23rd, 1831, slave Nat Turner started an uprising of slaves and free blacks in Southampton County, Virginia. Turner and his men killed fifty white people, many of whom were totally innocent, before they were finally defeated. Assassination of Abraham Lincoln On April 14th, 1865, John Wilkes Booth shot Abraham Lincoln. A day later Lincoln died from his wound. Booth was killed 10 days after the assassination. Assassination of James A. Garfield James A. Garfield, 20th president of the United States, was shot by Charles J. Guiteau on the 2nd of July, 1881 while waiting for a train to Massachusetts. Garfield died in hospital 79 days later. Assassination of William McKinley On the 6th of September 1901, William McKinley, 25th president of the USA, was approached by Leon Czolgosz while attending the Temple of Music in Buffalo. Czolgosz shot McKinley twice, resulting in McKinley dying after his wounds became gangrenous on the 13th. Los Angeles Times bombing At 1 am on the 1st of October, 1910, the headquarters of the Los Angeles Times were destroyed in a dynamite explosion that ignited several gas pipes and flammable printer's ink. As the Times was a morning paper, many employees were working at the time. As a result, 21 people were killed in the bombing and ensuing fire. Two other bombs were found at the homes of the newspaper's publisher and the secretary of the Merchants and Manufacturers' Association, which was owned by the Times' ''publisher. An Irish trade unionist named J.B. McNamara confessed to bombing the headquarters of the ''Times, ''as the paper had been very much anti-union, and was sentenced to life imprisonment. Lynching of Leo Frank ''See article: Knights of Mary Phagan Greenwood Massacre The Greenwood Massacre, also known as the Tulsa race riot, took place on May 31 and June 1, 1921, when mobs of whites attacked black residents and businesses of the Greenwood District in Tulsa, Oklahoma. The attack, carried out on the ground and by air, destroyed more than 35 blocks of the district, at the time the wealthiest black community in the United States (nicknamed "the Negro Wall Street" for this very reason.) This is considered one of the worst incidents of racial violence in the history of the United States. Murder of Madge Oberholtzer In 1925, Madge Oberholtzer was abducted, tortured and violently raped by D. C. Stephenson, grand dragon of the Ku Klux Klan, eventually resulting in her dying of her injuries after being dumped at home by KKK members. Bath School bombing On May the 18th 1927, Andrew Kehoe murdered his wife and detonated a bomb in the north wing of bath School, Michigan, before committing suicide by blowing up his truck, also killing school superintendent Emory E. Huyck and several bystanders. A total of 45 people, Kehoe included, were killed by the explosions. Saint Valentine's Day Massacre The Saint Valentine's Day Massacre was the 1929 Valentine's Day murder of seven members and associates of Chicago's North Side Gang. The men were gathered at a Lincoln Park garage on the morning of Valentine's Day. They were lined up against a wall and shot by four unknown assailants who were dressed like police officers. The incident resulted from the struggle to control organized crime in the city during Prohibition between the Irish North Siders and their Italian South Side rivals led by Al Capone. The perpetrators have never been conclusively identified, but former members of the Egan's Rats gang working for Capone are suspected of a significant role, as are members of the Chicago Police Department who allegedly wanted revenge for the killing of a police officer's son. Attack on Pearl Harbor On December 7, 1941, Imperial Japan launched a surprise attack on the U.S. Navy base at Pearl Harbor in Honolulu, Hawaii. This was the definitive event that lead to the United States entering World War II. Texarkana Moonlight Murders See article: Phantom Killer From February 22, 1946 to May 3, 1946, a mysterious serial killer known as the Phantom Killer went on a murder spree, managing to kill five people and injure three. The killer only came out at night and wore a white hood that covered his face. He was never identified. Black Dahlia murder 22-year old aspiring actress Elizabeth Short was found horrifically murdered in a vacant lot on the west side of South Norton Avenue in Los Angeles, California. Short had suffered extensive internal injuries, as well as numerous lacerations and bruises to her face and neck area. She also bore a Glasgow Smile on her face. The most gruesome detail was that she had been bisected at the waist, effectively cutting her body in half. Nobody has ever been arrested for the crime, and Short herself has become posthumously known as the Black Dahlia. Walk of Death On September 6, 1949, ex-soldier Howard Unruh went on a rampage through his neighbourhood, killing thirteen people with a 9mm Luger P08 before barricading himself in his apartment and being wounded by police, at which point he surrendered. Murder of Emmett Till In the early morning of 28th August 1955, African-American teenager Emmett Louis Till was abducted by Roy Bryant and J.W. Milam, who pistol-whipped and mutilated him before shooting him in the head and dumping him in the Tallahatchie River. Bryant and Milam were brought to trial, but both were acquitted, subsequently confessing to the crime due to being protected against double jeopardy. Bethel Baptist Church bombing See article: J.B Stoner 16th Street Baptist Church bombing See articles: Robert Edward Chambliss, Bobby Frank Cherry, Thomas Edwin Blanton, and Herman Frank Cash Assassination of John F. Kennedy See article: Lee Harvey Oswald Assassination of Malcolm X See articles: Malcolm X, Nation of Islam, ''Elijah Muhammed'''' and Thomas Hagan'' Malcolm X, American Muslim minister and human rights activist, was assassinated by members of the Nation of Islam on February 19, 1965 after he had become disillusioned with the Nation's extremist ideologies. He was giving a speech at Manhattan's Audubon Ballroom when NOI member Thomas Hagan ran up to him and shot him once in the chest with a sawed-off shotgun. University of Texas tower shooting See article: Charles Whitman Assassination of Martin Luther King, Jr. See article: James Earl Ray Zodiac murders The infamously long-unidentified Zodiac Killer's reign of terror is widely believed to have begun on December 20, 1968, on Lake Herman Road, just inside Benicia city limits. High school students Betty Lou Jensen and David Faraday were both shot to death. The murders would continue until November 13, 1972. The Zodiac was never caught and the investigation into finding out his true identity remains ongoing. Assassination of Robert F. Kennedy See article: Sirhan B. Sirhan Helter Skelter (Manson family scenario) See articles: Charles Manson, Susan Atkins, Leslie Van Houten, Patricia Krenwinkel and Charles "Tex" Watson On August 9 and August 10, 1969, Charles Manson and his followers, known as "the Family", committed a series of gruesome murders in hopes of igniting an apocalyptic race war between blacks and whites that Manson referred to as "Helter Skelter." Kent State shootings The Kent State shootings (also known as the May 4 massacre or the Kent State massacre), were the shootings on May 4, 1970, of unarmed college students by the Ohio National Guard at Kent State University in Kent, Ohio, during a mass protest against the bombing of neutral Cambodia by United States military forces. Twenty-eight National Guard soldiers fired approximately 67 rounds over a period of 13 seconds, killing four students and wounding nine others, one of whom suffered permanent paralysis. Houston Mass Murders See article: Dean Corll John List's family On November 9th 1971 a banker named John List shot his entire immediate family with a Colt .22 and a 9mm Steyr semi-automatic handgun in a perverted attempted to "save" them, as he believed that they would be assured a place in Heaven if he killed them. Killing of the DeFeo family On 13th November 1974, Ronald DeFeo, Jr. shot and killed his parents and four siblings in their house in Amityville. He then called the police, but later admitted to committing the shooting himself. The horror story The Amityville Horror were based on the event. 1975 LaGuardia Airport bombing On December 29, 1975, a bomb was detonated near the TWA baggage reclaim terminal at LaGuardia Airport, New York City. The blast killed 11 people and seriously injured 74. The perpetrators have never been identified. Oklahoma Girl Scout murders On the morning of June 13, 1977, three girl scouts - Lori Lee Farmer, 8, Michelle Heather Guse, 9, and Doris Denise Milner, 10 - were found raped and murdered at Camp Scott in Mayes County, Oklahoma. Only one suspect was ever found, Gene Leroy Hart. However, he was acquitted when he stood trial for the crime and later died from a heart attack before any more evidence against him could be found. The true perpetrator(s) of the crime have never been found. Unabombings See article: Ted Kaczynski From May 25 1978 to April 24 1995, Ted Kaczynski mailed sixteen bombs to various businesses and Universities across America, killing three people and wounding twenty-three others. 1978 Holiday Inn fire The 1978 Holiday Inn Fire broke out at the Holiday Inn-Northwest which was located at 1525 West Ridge Road in the Town of Greece, near Rochester, New York, on November 26, 1978, and killed ten people. Seven of the fatalities were Canadian; 88 Canadians were staying in the hotel at the time on a holiday shopping trip. The fire was considered notable enough by the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) and The Center for Fire Research to document the fire in their 1979 publications. The fire was determined to be an act of arson, but the perpetrator has never been identified. Greensboro Massacre A shootout involving members of the Ku Klux Klan, the American Nazi Party, and the U.S. Communist Workers' Party broke out in Greensborn, North Carolina on November 3, 1979. Four members of the CWP and one other individual were killed, and eleven other demonstrators and a Klansman were wounded. No one was ever formally convicted with the murders, as those charged were ultimately acquitted by an all-white jury. Assassination of John Lennon See article: Mark David Chapman Lynching of Michael Donald On March 21st 1981, Ku Klux Klan members Henry Francis Hayes and James Knowles abducted African-American man Michael Donald, beat him with a tree branch, strangled him with a rope, slashed his throat repeatedly and hung his body from a tree. Wonderland murders The Wonderland murders, also known as the Four on the Floor Murders or the Laurel Canyon Murders, are four unsolved murders that occurred in Los Angeles, California, USA on July 1, 1981. It is assumed that five people were targeted to be killed in the known drug house of the Wonderland Gang, three of whom were present. All three of them, Ron Launius, Billy DeVerell, and Joy Miller, along with their accomplice Barbara Richardson, died from extensive blunt-force trauma injuries. Only Launius' wife, Susan Launius, survived the attack, allegedly masterminded by the organized crime figure and nightclub owner Eddie Nash. Nash, his henchman Gregory Diles, and porn star John Holmes were at various times arrested, tried, and acquitted for their involvement in the murders. LAPD detectives are on record saying the crime scene was bloodier and more gruesome than that of the Tate-LaBianca murders. Murder of Adam Walsh See article: Ottis Toole San Ysidro McDonald's massacre On July 18, 1984, James Oliver Huberty shot and killed 21 people, and injuring 19 others before he himself was killed by police sniper Chuck Foster, in a San Ysidro, California McDonald's restaurant. Edmond post office shooting See article: Patrick Sherrill A disgruntled post office worker named Patrick Sherrill shot and killed 20 co-workers of his before committing suicide at an Edmond, Oklahoma post office on August 20, 1986. The term "going postal" originates from this event. The Last Christmas See article: Ronald Gene Simmons Sr. Murder of Jacob Wetterling See article: Danny Heinrich 1991 Yogurt Shop murders On Friday, December 6, 1991, an I Can't Believe It's Yogurt shop in Austin, Texas was set on fire. Inside the store were four deceased teenagers: 13-year-old Amy Ayers, 17-year-old Jennifer Harbison, her 15-year-old sister Sarah and 17-year-old Eliza Thomas. All four had been raped and murdered. The identities of their killers have never been discovered. Luby's massacre A misogynist and white supremacist, George Hennard, shot and killed 24 people, including himself, at a Luby's Cafeteria in Killeen, Texas on October 16, 1991. 22 people were injured in the shootout. Murder of Shanda Sharer See articles: Melinda Loveless, Laurie Tackett, Hope Rippey, and Toni Lawrence On January 11, 1992, 12-year old Shanda Sharer was abducted by four teenage girls (Loveless, Tackett, Rippey and Lawrence), who spent eight hours brutally torturing her before burning her alive. The incident attracted international attention due to both the brutality of the murder and the young age of the perpetrators, who were aged between 15 and 17 years old. Ruby Ridge standoff Ruby Ridge was the site of an eleven-day siege near Naples, Idaho beginning on August 21, 1992 and ending ten days later. The incident surrounded the refusal of an American man named Randy Weaver to in court for firearms-related charges. Weaver's wife Vicki, son Samuel, and Deputy US Marshal William Francis Degan were all killed during the standoff before Weaver surrendered on the 31. 1993 World Trade Center bombing See article: Ramzi Yousef 1993 Waco siege See article: David Koresh 1993 Long Island Rail Road shooting See article: Colin Ferguson Murder of John Britton Abortion provider John Britton and his bodyguard James H. Barrett were shot dead outside an abortion clinic in Pensacola on 29th July 1994 by militant anti-abortionist Paul Hill, a member of the Army of God. Barret's wife June was also wounded during the shooting. Murder of Sandra Lee Long See article: Brian Steckel The Oklahoma City Bombing See articles: Timothy McVeigh and Terry Nichols Murder of JonBenét Ramsey On December 25, 1996, 6-year old beauty pageant queen JonBenét Ramsey was found dead in her parents' basement; she had been raped, beaten, and strangled. To this day, the identity of her killer remains unknown, despite several people confessing to the crime. It remains one of America's most infamous unsolved crimes. Heaven's Gate mass suicide See article: Marshall Applewhite 1998 Willowbrook shootout On 29th May 1998, Southside Crips members Orlando Anderson and Michael Dorrough approached fellow gang members Jerry Stone and Michael Stone and attempted to extract money Jerry Stone owed them. In the ensuing shootout, Anderson and both the Stones were killed. Dorrough was arrested and sentenced to three life sentences for his involvement in the shootout. Murder of Matthew Shepard See article: Aaron McKinney and Russell Henderson Columbine massacre See articles: Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold The Columbine massacre took place in April 20, 1999 in Columbine High School. It remains one of the most infamous school shootings ever perpetrated. 9/11 terrorist attack See articles: 9/11, Osama bin Laden and Al-Qaeda On the eleventh of September 2001, four passenger planes were hijacked by the Muslim terrorist group Al-Qaeda. Two of them were crashed into the World Trade Centre and a third into the Pentagon, although the fourth failed to reach the intended target of the White House. A total of 2996 people were killed in the attack, making it the deadliest terror attack in the history of America. 2001 anthrax attacks One week after the 9/11 terrorist attacks, letters were mailed containing anthrax spores to several news media offices and to Democratic Senators Tom Daschle and Patrick Leahy, killing 5 people and infecting 17 others. The sole suspect, Bruce Edwards Ivins, committed suicide before he could be definitively linked to the attack. 2003 California bombings See article: Daniel Andreas San Diego 2003 Superbike Motorsports shooting Future serial killer Todd Kohlhepp shot four people dead in the Superbike Motorsports bike store in Chesnee, having been insulted and ridiculed when he earlier tried to get a refund from the owner. The case went cold for years until Kohlhepp confessed after his arrest for murder in 2016. Alrosa Villa shooting See article: Nathan Gale D.C. sniper attacks See articles: John Allen Muhammed and Lee Boyd Malvo Red Lake shootings See article: Jeff Weise Virginia Tech shooting On April 16th, 2007, Virginia Tech student 23-year-old Seung-Hui Cho shot and killed 32 students and staff at Virginia Tech. At the time, it was both the deadliest mass shooting and school shooting carried out by a lone gunman in American history. Black Widow Murders On April 18, 2008, Helen Golay, 78, formerly of Santa Monica, California, and Olga Rutterschmidt, 75, formerly of Hollywood, California, were convicted of the murders of two vagrants — Paul Vados in 1999 and Kenneth McDavid in 2005. According to reports, Golay and Rutterschmidt staged Vados and McDavid's deaths to appear as hit and run incidents in order to collect on multimillion-dollar life insurance policies they had taken out on the men. The killings became known as the 'Black Widow Homeless Murders." Knoxville Unitarian Universalist church shooting See article: Jim Adkisson Murder of George Tiller On the 31st of May, 2009, abortion provider George Tiller was shot in the head by anti-abortion militant Scott Roeder while serving as an usher at the Reformation Lutheran Church in Wichita. Roeder fled the scene, only to be arrested in Kansas three hours later. Cleveland stranglings On September 22nd, 2009, Anthony Sowell choked Latundra Billups into unconsciousness, and raped her as she passed out. When she reported him to the police and they arrived to arrest Sowell, they discovered the bodies of eleven women who Sowell had raped and strangled. Sowell went on the run, but was apprehended two days later. Murder of Elizabeth Olten See article: Alyssa Bustamante Fort Hood shooting See article: Nidal Malik Hassan Murder of Jennifer Daugherty On 11th February 2010, six individuals known as The Greensburg Six abducted Jennifer Daugherty, a mentally disabled woman, and tortured her for 36 hours before stabbing her to death. 2011 Tucson shooting See article: Jared Lee Loughner 2012 Aurora shooting See article: James Holmes Wisconsin Sikh temple shooting See Article: Wade Michael Page Murder of Melanie Davis On August 10th 2012, Zachary Davis hit his mother Melanie 24 times with a sledgehammer before setting his house on fire in a failed attempt to kill his brother. When he was later arrested, he claimed that his motive was that his mother did not take care of her family. 2012 FRC shooting On August 15th, 2012, Floyd Lee Corkins entered the Washington DC headquarters of the Family Research Council (FRC) and opened fire, slightly wounding security guard Leonardo Johnson before being taken down. Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting See article: Adam Lanza 2013 California shootings From February 3rd - February 12th 2013, Christopher Dorner, an ex-LAPD officer sacked for falsely testifying against a fellow officer, went on a rampage across the state of California, killing four people and wounding three before being killed in a standoff with police. Overland Park Jewish Community Center shooting See article: Frazier Glenn Miller, Jr. Boston Marathon bombing See articles: Dzhokhar and Tamerlan Tsarnaev Washington Naval Yard shooting See article: Aaron Alexis '' 2014 Isla Vista killings ''See article: Elliot Rodger November 2014 Sony Pictures hack See article: Sony Pictures hack 2014 shooting of NYPD Police Officers See article: Ismaaiyl Abdullah Brinsley Charleston church shooting See article: Dylann Roof Smith Mountain Lake shooting On August 26th 2015, Vester Lee Flanagan opened fire on news reporters Adam Ward and Alison Parker, killing them and wounding Vicki Gardner before fleeing the scene and committing suicide. Umpqua Community College shooting See article: Christopher Harper-Mercer Colorado Springs Planned Parenthood shooting See article: Robert Lewis Dear 2015 San Bernardino attacks See article: Rizwan Farook and Tashfeen Malik Pulse Nightclub shooting Omar Mateen, an Islamic terrorist who had pledged allegiance to ISIS, shot and killed 49 people in an Orlando, Florida nightclub, on June 12, 2016. Later, he was shot and killed by the police. Grand 16 movie theater shooting See article: John Russell Houser Assassination of Christina Grimmie See article: Kevin Loibl 2016 shooting of Dallas Police Officers See article: Micah Xavier Johnson 2016 shooting of Baton Rouge Police Officers On July 17 2016, Gavin Eugene Long tricked the police into deploying officers to the Hammond Aire Plaza and shot at them, killing three before being fatally gunned down during the ensuing shootout. 2016 New York and New Jersey bombings See article: Ahmed Khan Rahimi 2017 Portland train attack See article: Jeremy Joseph Christian 2017 Eaton Township Weis Markets shooting See article: Randy Stair On the morning of June 8th 2017, Randy Stair barricaded a Weis Markets supermarket in Eaton Township, where he then proceeded to shoot three workers before turning the gun on himself. 2017 Congressional baseball shooting See article: James Hodgkinson 2017 Bronx-Lebanon hospital shooting On June 30th 2017, Dr. Henry Bello, a doctor fired for sexual harassment, entered his former workplace, the Bronx-Lebanon hospital in the Bronx, and shot seven people, killing one and wounding six. 2017 Charlottesville car attack See article: James Alex Fields Jr. 2017 Las Vegas shootings See article: Stephen Paddock Stephen Paddock opened fire at the Route 91 Harvest music festival during Jason Aldean's performance. 59 people in total, making it the current deadliest mass shooting in American history. 2017 Sutherland Springs church shooting See article: Devin Patrick Kelley 2017 Aztec High School shooting On December 7th 2017, William Atchison entered Aztec High School with a Glock 19 and entered a second floor toilet, where he was caught by a student. Atchison proceeded to shoot the student and run into the hallway, where he shot a second student and tried to enter a classroom before shooting himself. Murder of Blaze Bernstein One day after Herrera's murder, a similar crime occurred when Blaze Bernstein, an openly gay Jewish teenager, was stabbed twenty times by Atomwaffen Division member Samuel Woodward in Lake Forest, California. It was deemed to be a Hate crime by the authorities. Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School shooting See article: Nicholas Cruz Austin serial bombings See article: Mark Anthony Conditt 2018 San Bruno Youtube shooting See article: Nasim Najafi Aghdam Nashville Waffle House shooting On April 22, 2018, a mass shooting occurred at a Waffle House restaurant in the Antioch neighborhood of Nashville, Tennessee, United States. Four victims were killed and two suffered gunshot wounds. Two others were injured by broken glass. The shooter, armed with a semi-automatic rifle, was rushed by an unarmed customer, James Shaw Jr., who wrestled the weapon away, interrupting the shooting spree. The suspect, Travis Reinking, was captured on April 23, ending a 34-hour manhunt. Santa Fe High School shooting See article: Dimitrios Pagourtzis Capital Gazette shooting On June 28, 2018, a mass shooting occurred at the offices of The Capital, a newspaper serving Annapolis, Maryland. The gunman, Jarrod Ramos, shot seven people with a shotgun, killing five employees and injuring two others. Ramos was arrested shortly after and is currently imprisoned while awaiting trial for the shooting. The newspaper published an article in 2011 about Ramos being put on probation for harassing an acquaintance from high school through social media and email. Ramos, angered by the article, brought a defamation lawsuit against The Capital; a judge later dismissed the suit. Ramos is alleged to have sent enraged letters and messages to the newspaper's offices about his threats to attack the office and its staff; no legal action was taken after the threats were received. Currently, the shooting is the third-deadliest mass shooting of 2018, after the February 2018 Stoneman Douglas High School shooting in Parkland, Florida, where a shooter killed 17 people and injured 17 others, and the May 2018 Santa Fe High School shooting in Santa Fe, Texas, where 10 people were shot and killed and 13 others were wounded. Jacksonville Madden NFL 19 Tournament shooting On August 27, 2018, David "RavensChamp" Katz took part in a Madden NFL 19 tournament held in the Good Luck Have Fun (GLHF) Game Bar in Jacksonville, Florida, which is home of the Jacksonville Jaguars football team. During the tournament, Katz lost a match ungraciously and, in what could be the worst case of Rage Quitting ever, went berserk and started firing a smuggled pistol in the direction of other contestants, killing two and injuring eleven before turning the gun on himself. The entire match was streamed on Twitch and the gunshots and ensuing chaos were caught on audio, though the video feed of the contestants cut out moments before the shooting started. This is the third known mass shooting in recent Floridian times, the first being the Pulse gay nightclub shooting in 2016, where 49 people were killed, followed by the Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School shooting in February 2018, where 17 people were killed. One of the victims, Elijah "TrueBoy" Clayton, was seen with a red laser sight aimed at his chest shortly before the first shots were fired. The other, Taylor "SpotMePlzzz" Robertson, was happily married with a son and was good friends with Clayton on Facebook. Clayton was a big fan of the Jaguars and helped the team reach the quarterfinals in the Madden NFL 17 tournament while Robertson was killed exactly 3 months before his 28th birthday 2018 United States mail bomb attempts See article: Cesar Sayoc In late October 2018, sixteen packages containing pipe bombs were mailed via the U.S. Postal Service to several prominent critics of U.S. President Donald Trump, including leading Democratic Party politicians such as former U.S. President Barack Obama, former U.S. Vice President Joe Biden, and former U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Clinton. 2018 Pittsburgh synagogue shooting See article: Robert Bowers Gilroy Garlic Festival shooting On the 29th of July, 2019, Santino William Legan opened fire at a food festival in Gilroy, California, killing three people, including 6-year-old Steven Romero, before committing suicide with a gunshot to the head after being shot by responding officers. 2019 El Paso shooting On August 3, 2019, a masked man entered a Walmart store in El Paso, Texas, carrying a WASR-10 Semi-automatic rifle and shot 22 people dead before fleeing the scene. The suspect, Patrick Crusius, turned himself in to the police shortly after. 2019 Dayton shooting A mere 13 hours after the El Paso shooting, Connor Betts opened fire outside the Ned Peppers Bar in the Oregon Historic District, Dayton, killing 9 people and injuring 17 before being shot by police. Category:About Villains Category:List Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villainous Event